


Masquerade

by Lindenharp



Category: Endeavour (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Episode Related, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 05:53:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5731831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindenharp/pseuds/Lindenharp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He won't wear the mask...</p>
<p>Contains minor spoilers for S3, E1, "Ride"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Masquerade

**Author's Note:**

> My thanks to Wendymr for the quick beta and helpful suggestions.

Morse studies the domino mask enclosed with the invitation. Is it meant as a kindness, since he clearly wouldn't have such a thing in his hermit's retreat? Or an unsubtle command? It's both, he decides. Bixby is equal parts generous and imperious.

As he surveys the gaudy spectacle, the fawning crowd, Verdi's _Ballo in Maschera_ comes to mind. "Life is only a fleeting dream."

The well-heeled guests nod at him as if he belongs here. Many of them are wearing dominos. Not Morse. He's never taken well to commands. And although no one knows it, he's already wearing a mask.


End file.
